War of Worlds (OV)
War of Worlds is the fourteenth episode of Our Verse. =Story= Ronaldo had finally started recovering, and had just started walking. Peedee was by his side at all times, however. “You need me to help you walk.” Peedee insisted. “I think i’m... fine..” Ronaldo said. “No, you’re not.” Garnet said, walking in the room. “You need your brother’s help.” Garnet said. Peedee looked up at Garnet, then at Ronaldo. “O-okay..” Ronaldo said. Peedee helped Ronaldo walk across the room, and once he did it, Ronaldo was super excited. Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst were in the room, and they clapped for Ronaldo. “Good job dude!” Amethyst said. “This is a marked improvement” Pearl said. “Way to go Ronaldo!” Steven said smiling. “How has everyone been?” Ronaldo said. “We’ve been fine, your team is all off doing something.” Garnet said.   “Oh, alright...” Ronaldo said. There was a long moment of silence. “Listen, Crystal Gems.. I’m sorry for everything I did, I’m sorry for trying to kill you, and bringing them here, and being so bitter towards you.. I...” Ronaldo welled up with tears. They all swarmed around him. “It’s okay, dude!” Amethyst said. “Yeah Ronaldo, you’re an awesome guy, and you’re different now!” Steven said. Pearl nodded. “You and your friends.. you are Crystal Gems now.” Garnet said. “R-really?” Ronaldo said. “I’ve .. always wondered what it was like being a gem!” Ronaldo smiled. Suddenly Ronaldo’s gem glowed. “Well, now you know.” Garnet said, laughing. All of the gems entered the temple, Ame, Smoky, Violet, Teal, Ruby, and tiny Maroon who was wandering around with a leash on her. Peridot was walking Maroon. “Can I get off the leash now?!” Maroon yelled. “This is what you get for trying to drown Kiki Pizza!” Peridot glared. “Kiki?!” Ronaldo looked over. “I totally forgot about Kiki!” Ronaldo’s face lit up. “I want to go see her!” He said. “Not right now, you should rest bud.” Violet said as she walked by to the fridge. Ronaldo sighed. “Amee” Smoky said. “Yeah?” “I really want to fuse again!” she begged. “Not right now sweetie. I’m working on my TAN.” Amethyst said. “We’re inside a house.. and you can change the color of your pigme-” Ruby interrupted Smoky’s speech. “The woman needs to tan, Smoky!” Ruby laughed. “A-” *sigh* “Okay.” Smoky dropped the topic. Steven looked around the room. “Ah, the whole gangs here!” he laughed. “Except Lapis, Jasper, Lion, and an evil version of my mom!” Steven laughed awkwardly. “Ha..........” Pearl said. The room was awkwardly silent. “Yo, where IS Lion, Steven?” Amethyst said. “I don’t know...” Steven said. Steven walked out on the porch. “Liioooon!” he called. “Where is the feline?” he said. “Wait, i’ve already used that line” he said. “Don’t you mean you’ve already used that LION?” Amethyst called from inside the house. Steven groaned and walked down the steps of his house. Steven looked around the beach. “Where is that lion really at?” he said. He walked down to the city, and heard an explosion. Steven was knocked to the floor. He looked at the temple, and there was pink steaming smoke going into the sky. All of the gems came rushing out of the building. “Oh no! I hope Ronaldo isn’t having a transformation again” Steven said worried. Steven ran up, and saw Rose Quartz, released from her bubble. Maroon was laughing menacingly. “What have you DONE?” Garnet yelled. Maroon Peridot snickered. “You think I really CHANGED?” Maroon said. From the blast - Teal Sapphire had poofed, and the wooden structure of the temple had exploded off. Steven clenched his chest. The gems all struggled to stand up. Ruby looked over at Teal’s gem with tears on her eyes. All of the gems immobilized in shock on the ground, Rose Quartz and Maroon escaped the scene. Steven ran and tended to the gems. “Are you guys okay?!” Steven said with tears in his eyes. “Steven, you have to ... stop ... them...” Garnet said. Pearl clenched her chest, “Steven!” she fell to the floor after trying to stand up. Steven had to decide between helping his friends heal, or catching Rose and Maroon. Steven closed his eyes and went with his heart. He ran over and used his healing spit on Pearl, then one by one to the rest of the gems. Once all of the gems healed up, everyone looked at Sapphire’s gem. She was poofed. Ruby held the gem in her hand and held it tight. “Why would Maroon betray us again?” Violet said. “I have no idea..” Smoky said sadly. “I feel so betrayed...” Ame said. Garnet went back up to the temple to examine. “What happened Garnet?” Steven said, joining Garnet alone in the bubbling room. “Maroon Peridot snuck in here when we were all in the main room and set off a bomb, it blew up the temple, and she released Rose from her bubble..” Garnet said. Garnet looked around the room. “She also took Lilac’s bubble..” Garnet said. “Lilac?” Steven said shocked. “If they release her what will happen?” Steven said worried. “I don’t know, but all I do know is they are off to do something very bad.” Garnet said sadly. “What are they going to do?” Steven asked. “They are going to find Bismuth.” Garnet said. “Bismuth?” Steven asked. Garnet projected Bismuth’s gemstone as a hologram out of her palm. “This is Bismuths’ gemstone. She was a soldier Crystal Gem during the first gem war.” Garnet said. “I’ve seen her gem before!” Steven said. “She’s inside of Lion!” Steven said. Garnet got down to eye level with Steven. “Steven, if you know where she is, you need to find Lion before they do. They want to use her for bad purposes.” Garnet said. “O-oh, okay!” Steven said. “We’ll go right now, with all of the gems.” Steven said. “Yes, we will.” Garnet said. End. =Information= Appeared Mentioned =Trivia= Category:A to Z Category:Yyaku's Content Category:Episodes Category:Our Verse